In the production of ethylene-based polymers containing, in polymerized form, one or more acid comonomers, for example, an ethylene-acrylic acid copolymer, the acid comonomer is typically injected at the suction of the Secondary compressor. The acid comonomer is typically corrosive and reactive, which leads to corrosion of the compressor, and negatively impacts the reliability of the compressor, resulting in downtime of the polymerization process and loss of polymer production. Thus, there is a need for new polymerization processes for the production of such ethylene-based polymers, and which result in minimizing downtime and maximizing polymer production. This need has been met by the following invention.